


Nice accent

by Anonymous



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bruce and Clark have a thing for each other’s accents. Clark has a western/ country accent while Bruce has a city one.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Nice accent

"God this is sweet." Bruce mumbles as he puts down a fry he just dipped in barbecue sauce.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it." Clark says while licking his fingers. 

Right now the two just finished a mission in Smallville and since they're in kanas, Clark nearly begged Bruce if they could stop at one of his favorite Barbecue restaurants. 

"You'll never want regular barbecue again once you have Kansas barbecue, Bruce." He excitedly said. 

Bruce rolled his eyes, but said yes, Just as soon as they change back into their regular clothes.

Bruce had both of their costumes in a suitcase by his chair.

"No I ordered the honey barbecue, so I might as well finish it." Bruce picks up his plastic knife and fork to start cutting up his brisket on his plate, well it's not really a plate, more like a huge platter with with meat, slices of bread, side of baked beans and fries. 

"You use the bread for the brisket honey, also can't be afraid to get your hands a little bit dirty even if you are wearing your fancy suit." A brunette waitress says as she walks to their table.

"Sorry Maple. He city folk so you have to excuse him." Clark says and he says it with a strong mid west accent. 

"City folk huh? Is that why he so handsome?" Bruce blushes a little and Clark chuckles. 

"Don't be flirting on the job, Maple. Now can y'all get us some pie? apple and also would you ever be so kind to refill my glass with some pop?"

"Sure thing, hon."

After she left, Bruce was looking at Clark with a look of confusion. "Did you just speak another language or something? Also you live in the city too."

"I don't talk with my accent a lot...well not around you and the league and I moved to the city, so I don't count as city folk." Clark says he picks up one of his barbecue ribs and starts to eat it. 

"And you can just turn it on and off like that?"

"Yeah, it's almost like a reflex. Hey did you also wanted a refill?”

"Yeah I could use a little bit more soda."

"Don't let the folks around here hear you say that city boy." Clark then steals some of Bruce's fries and pops them into his mouth. “I'm calling it what is." Bruce mumbles as he puts two slabs of brisket between two slices of bread to make a sandwich and grabs a bottle of barbecue sauce that's on the table. 

He squirts some in his sandwich and takes a bite. He likes this one better, tangy with a good kick to it. He looks over to Clark and he's moved onto a barque chicken thigh. His tray is almost empty, it's nearly just bones and a few bread crumbs. 

He wonders how much the alien eats in a day because of his metabolism. All though Clark could go days without food and be fine, maybe the alien just likes eating. 

Some barque sauce gets on Clark's cheek and he starts to lick his fingers a little. Bruce rolls his eyes. "Use a napkin, Clark." Bruce gets a napkin out of the dispenser on the table and hands it him to him. 

Clark takes it and says thanks while his mouth is still full. While he wipes his hands, Bruce reaches over and swipes his thumb on Clark's cheek to get the sauce off. He licks it while staring at Clark and Clark blushes. 

Soon Maple comes back with a tray that has two plates of apple pie and a cup of pop.

"Two apple pies and one pop." She puts them on the table and turns to Bruce. "Another refill on your drink, hon?"

"Yes please." She nods and walks away to get a full cup for Bruce.

Bruce takes his plate of pie and picks up a fork. He cuts a small piece and tries it. "Hm, this is better then I expected. Might be better then your mom's-“  
"You better bite your god damn tongue." Clark's accent somehow got even stronger and Bruce chuckles. 

"Or else what?"

"Or you're not fucking me for a week." 

That was all that needed to be said to convince Bruce. In about five minutes, Clark finishes his pie and ask the waitress for another slice. This time with vanilla ice cream on it.

When it came, Bruce stared at Clark a little as he ate the pie and licked the vanilla ice cream off those pink lips. Clark catches him staring and smirks. “See something ya like?”

Clark then swipes up some ice cream that melted on his plate with his finger and sucks it, he gives a moan and Bruce prays he’s not developing a boner. 

Bruce scoots close to him. “Are you trying to tease me?” Clark smirks as he swipes up more ice cream to lick off his fingers.

He then leans close to Bruce. “Maybe. Bet you wish I was licking yer come right now. I’m sure you want to take me to that restroom and fuck my mouth until I’m swallowing every last drop.” Clark says in his accent

Bruce growls softly and whispers back. “You’re getting me railed up, baby.” Clark is surprised when he hears a thick city accent from the man.

“Are you faking-“

“No doll face, this is real. why do you think I play Matches Malone so well? Now you wanna go in the rest room so I fuck your mouth or what? Actually let’s go to my car.” Bruce gets out his wallet and puts $200 on the table 

A hundred for the meal and another hundred as a tip for Maple, he grabs the suitcase and Clark’s hand before heading to the exit. 

They soon get outside and find Bruce’s car. Once they get in the back seat, Bruce pushes Clark onto his back and starts get his pants off.

“Thought ya said you wanted to fuck my mouth?”

“Change of plans doll face.” Bruce gets to his boxers and slides them down as well. Bruce reaches into his pocket and takes out a small bottle of lube. 

He gets Clark’s legs on his shoulders and spreads those amazing asscheeks opens. “Gonna fuck you till you’re screaming for me, like the desperate little dame you are.” 

Bruce smirks once he hears Clark whine. 

“You like tat, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Quit talking and get to it, city boy.” Bruce chuckles and opens the bottle. He puts the lube to Clark’s entrance and pushes it in. He squeezes the bottle and Clark moans when he feels a rush of liquid flow inside of him. 

Bruce takes the bottle out and rubs the knuckle of one his fingers on Clark’s pink rosebud. 

Clark gasp when he feels two fingers pushing inside of him. "Fuck yes." He grits out. Bruce thrust the finger in and out at a quick paste.

“Such a pretty dame you are. A little tart aren’t you?” He twist them then pushes them deeper to touch his prostate. Clark moans and pushes his ass against the fingers to make them go deeper.

“Love it when they’re needy.” Bruce mumbles 

“Hate when you city boys-fuck-c-can’t shut up and-Ah!”

Bruce presses hard on his tight walls with his fingers and hooks them. Bruce takes his fingers out and puts the lube bottle back to Clark’s entrance. “Get yous all dripping for me like a bitch, gonna enjoy fucking this wet cunt of yours.”

“J-Jesus.” Clark groans and whimpers once Bruce gets the bottle back in him and squeeze more lube in that pretty, wet hole of his. Bruce pulls it out and licks the access lube thats dripping out of Clark’s tight hole.

“Fuck, fuck me. F-Fuck me now, you jackass.” 

“Dames don’t use they’re pretty mouths to curse.” 

“I don’t give a damn. Fuck me city boy.” Bruce unbuckles his pants and gets his hard cock out.

He spits on his hand two times and rubs cock with it to get it wet.

Bruce gets his dick near Clark’s clenching hole and starts pushing in. "So wet, sweetheart." Bruce moans. Bruce keeps moving until he’s all the way in.

He starts to move slow at first, giving Clark some time adjust. “You happy now, doll?”

Before Clark could say anything, Bruce pulled out and went back in harder. Clark curses when his prostate is hit. It feels so good.

Bruce started to move faster, hitting Clark’s prostate with each thrust. Bruce pulls all the way out again and slams back in

“So good, doll face. Your greedy little hole feels is so good. Sloppier and tighter then any bitch I fucked.” Bruce makes his accent thicker and Clark feels a shiver go up his spine. 

“I should tell everyone in dat little hick town that you’re nothing but a whore for me. That would shock them wouldn’t it? A hard working farmer like yourself reduce to a needy slut.” 

Clark groans and Bruce keeps thrusting while whispering filth in Clark’s ear.

In 30 minutes both of them come and Bruce pulls out. He watches some of his come leak from Clark’s now red and probably sore hole. 

He collects the come that’s dripping out of Clark with his fingers and puts them to Clark’s mouth.

Clark happily licks them.

“You are teh things dreams are made of doll.” 

“I can darn well say the same thing about you, city boy.” 

—

The next day Clark, Bruce and the rest of the justice league were on patrol in metropolis.

Everything seemed fine and they’re were about to head back to the tower until a truck was swerving out of control. 

It was a truck with huge construction pipes tied to it. Those pipes got loose and started to roll on to the streets.

Luckily Barry, Diana and Clark were able to stop them before they could hit any cars. Once they made sure nobody was hurt, Clark got to the front of the truck and knocked.

The driver got out and before Clark could politely ask him to be more careful, the guy glared and got hostile a bit.

“You fucking idjit, my pipes! Why the hell do you use them damn lasers eyes of yours?” He says in a country accent.

“Sir, look we had to stop them. Someone could of gotten hurt-“ 

“Y’all are paying for those! I swear you super freaks are about as useful as a steering wheel on a mule.”

Clark glares. “Hold on buddy, there’s no need to pitch a hissy fit. If y’all’s weren’t driving crazy, I wouldn’t have to destroy yer damn pipes in the first place.” Clark says with his accent. 

The driver and Clark argue while the league watches. 

“Does anyone have any idea what they’re saying?” Barry ask.

“I’m not even sure if my ring can translate.” Hal says and Bruce sighs. “I’ll go get him-“ Bruce is cut off from a car horn honking at them.

“Hey, get the fuck out of the road!” Someone yells from their car in a city accent.

“Shut the fuck up!” Bruce says.

The whole league looks at him when they hear a city accent slip from him.

**Author's Note:**

> If it’s one headcannon I’ll never get tired of, it’s both of these idiots having accents.


End file.
